broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Swift Skies
Swift Skies is a female Pegasus pony and a former member of The Wonderbolts. She is also a member of Lord Anders' army and the captain of the aerial acrobatics group, The Thunderays. History 'Background' Swift Skies was once a member of the aerial acrobatics group, The Wonderbolts, alongside Spitfire and Soarin. Unlike the other Wonderbolts, Swift was quite boastful and overconfident in her flying skills, believing herself to be the best flier on the team. 'Leaving The Wonderbolts' As time went, Spitfire constantly told Swift Skies to stop being arrogant and "pushing herself in the wrong direction", but she wouldn't listen. Eventually, one of Swift's reckless aerial stunts accidentally caused her to crash into Surprise in the air and injure her wing, making Surprise fall toward the ground. But the other Wonderbolts managed to catch and rescue her before she hit the ground. Shortly after, Spitfire immediately berated Swift Skies for not following her advice and the danger she put her teammate in, and kicked her out of The Wonderbolts. After being kicked out, Swift became vengeful against Spitfire and her former teammates, believing they kicked her out because she was better than them. 'Joining Lord Anders' One day, Swift Skies met a strange dark coated Pegasus, Lord Anders, who promised her that she would receive help to get revenge against The Wonderbolts if she joined his side and assisted him on his cause. Interested, Swift accepted the offer. 'Aftermath' As a member of Lord Anders' army, Swift Skies formed her own flight squad of Pegasus ponies called "The Thunderays", formed of the most talented fliers in Lord Anders' army and started a rivalry with her former team. Sometimes, Swift and her team are tasked with patrolling various locations around Equestria, and gather information for Lord Anders. Personality Swift Skies is a very bitter pony, stemming from what she calls the 'betrayal of the Wonderbolts rightful Captain'. She never forgets when she is wronged by another pony, and will hold onto that anger until she enacts her revenge, in her mind them are condemned and never forgiven. She is rather harsh when it comes to the training of her squad, if even one mistake is made she was lash out of the one who made the mistake, to her everything must be perfect in the maneuver and that is part of the reason why she gives the hardest tricks to herself. Her squad believes this is to help better the squad as a whole, but her intentions are purely selfish, another one of her personallity traits. She does everything for herself, never thinking of others. She is only loyal to herself and Lord Anders, the one who helped her get to where she is now, she knows not to cross him in any way. Personality Swift Skies is a very bitter pony, stemming from what she calls the 'betrayal of the Wonderbolts rightful Captain'. She never forgets when she is wronged by another pony, and will hold onto that anger until she enacts her revenge, in her mind them are condemned and never forgiven. She is rather harsh when it comes to the training of her squad, if even one mistake is made she was lash out of the one who made the mistake, to her everything must be perfect in the maneuver and that is part of the reason why she gives the hardest tricks to herself. Her squad believes this is to help better the squad as a whole, but her intentions are purely selfish, another one of her personallity traits. She does everything for herself, never thinking of others. She is only loyal to herself and Lord Anders, the one who helped her get to where she is now, she knows not to cross him in any way. Powers and Abilities Swift Skies is an excellent flier, able to perform amazing feats in the air that baffle the mind. She has great stamina and agility from years of training, and can make her way through a thick forest of trees at great speeds without incident, she is able to weave through the trees with ease. Swift has 20/20 eyesight, something needed for a flier such as herself, as when you're flying you must be able to view the entire area you are flying in to prevent incident. She is a great leader to those who wish to only follow, but if you're one to speak up when you believe something other than what the leader says, she's probably not the leader for you. Relationships 'Lord Anders' Swift has a great relationship with Lord Anders, he is the one pony that she will follow and knows not to speak out against at any point. She is in debt to him for taking her in when she had not one, and sees him as sort of a father figure. She has learned to trust him completely and believes he will hold up his end of the deal when he finally rules Equestria. 'Her Squad' Swift has a great relationship with her squad, or rather as great a relationship a dictator can have with their followers. They follow her every order which pleases her greatly, and punishes those who do not follow her orders or make mistakes. [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Spitfire Spitfire] Swift Skies hates Spitfire with an unrelenting passion that will not be quenched until she can finally enact her revenge. She believes Spitfire is not even close to qualified to be the Captain of the Wonderbolts, and wants her taken out of her rank by any means necessary. [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Soarin Soarin] At the Acadamy, Swift had a huge crush on this fun loving Wonderbolt. After they both became full fledged Wonderbolts, she hoped she would be able to impress him enough that he would want to be with her. However, when he sided with Spitfire upon Swift being kicked out of their squad, she learned to believe that he was no better than Spitfire, and now hates him as much as she hates Spitfire. 'The Other Wonderbolts' She never got to know much of the other Wonderbolts, believing they were all beneath her. She believes they are all trash, to allow themselves to follow such an unworthy Captain when they are all most likely much better than Spitfire, Swift plans to banish all of the current Wonderbolts to the Frozen North when Lord Anders places her as the new Captain under his rule. Gallery A Swift Skies ID.png|Profile picture of Swift Skies. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Pegasus Category:Villain Category:Lord Anders' group Category:WIP